winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hehe... Bloom's too mary-sue and Icy is the same. They are too perfect. Well, moms. xD I usually watch episodes on my phone. I've subscribed to a couple of good channels (including Believe In Winx) that upload episodes frequently. And watch whichever gets uploaded first XD Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 13:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok... but I'll do that in the weekends :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, I'm so busy, I can't really be on often sadly. At least Ariana Grande's song keeps me happy each day :)! It's so rainy and there's so much lightning at the moment, it's quite scary :P! How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:57, March 14, 2013 (UTC) That sounds very harsh :P! How big is it? Oh, I'm sorry about that Rose. What kind of illness was it? I'm sure you didn't cause them to much trouble because they wanted to make sure you were okay :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry Rose. Maybe you will grow out of your illness as you get older. Well, when the Lightning struck, people were still playing on the school oval and it wasn't until it started raining heavily everyone ran off! Congratulations Rose :) The episode of Austin & Ally when Ally was to admit her feelings for Austin was on today, but sadly I missed it because I was at school. At least we got to watch a movie in class :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it was. It was a movie about the Batavia, a ship that crashed on an island and then the person third in charge starting killing all these people so he could steal the treasure on board the ship! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep. And everyone was laughing when they were choked because they pulled these weird faces :P! Omg, why? They only just go together and are so perfect :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup! Honestly I haven't watched any recent Winx Club episodes. Have you watched it yet? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It sounds pretty boring, but the Selkie Village sounds exciting :)! I can't miss the next episode, it sounds cool. I absolutely hate Icy now. She is really annoying and she betrayed Darcy and Stormy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup, they definitely are both Mary Sues. Bloom couldn't be more perfect than she is already :P! I want Diaspro (Ariana Grande) to sing. Why doesn't Nick use Ariana's singing talents in Diaspro? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup, they have :(! And isn't Musa supposed to be the most musical of the Winx? It seems Bloom is taking over her talents :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup. In Season 4, Bloom dominated the band. I feel sorry for Musa, because in the Rai version she does have a beautiful voice :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I hope they perform a new song once more this season. Btw, how are you OCs going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I'll read it :)! Btw, I just wrote a song for the Adelinix called "If You Believe". You can read it here: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_Believe#Lyrics --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose. When I sing the lyrics come to me :)! I like your ideas. I understand Veronica's position, I'd hate it if my parents were in danger, so I think your ideas sound great :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure your not getting meaner :P! I really love singing =)! How's the weather in Viet Nam? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hot and rainy. Horrible weather :(! At least it's close to Winter and my birthday :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I love cold weather :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Gì nữa đây? Nè, tui có ý tốt nha! Bà nhìn Rin vs Len có gì đặc biệt ko đã! Hi Rose, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Would you like to come to Disney Princess chat? Harmee is online too :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rose :)! Here's a message from someone - Bnickg. " Excuse me I'm only doing my job as an editor nd I'm actually correcting ur mistakes nd I'm sick nd tired of u wikis ppl being disrespectful 2 me I luv the winx how dare u" He says that you're being disrespectful. And how dare us? I was correcting. He's tired and sick of all of wiki people here. I'm not that disrespectful! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nghe cái bài tui đưa trước đi rùi sẽ hiểu I'm just helping with the spell names, u keep getting them wrong, oh nd btw disrepecter isn't a word, nd this wiki is for editing nd its free for evry1, nd it's not for threats. (Bnickg (talk) 14:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) Hello, Rose :)! Can you unlock the spell pages: List of Bloom's spells | List of Musa's spells | List of Flora's spells | List of Aisha's spells | List of Stella's spells | List of Tecna's spells. Thanks, in advance :P! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 01:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I just wanted to let you know, Bnickg has apoligized for his actions and would really like some help in editing. Could you maybe try to help him? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose look I think we got on the wrong foot and I'm sry for calling you disrespectful I just don't like being ordered around I mean I know you are in charge, and that you work harder than anyone on this wiki, but all I want to do is help (Bnickg (talk) 03:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Rose :)! Are we gonna change the infobox picture for the Trix. I have a picture of them in their 2D dark Sirenix forms I think it's very clear. Btw, I'm going to re-watch next Saturday or maybe Sunday :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Rose, could you join Disney Fairy Chat?? ^^ 05:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome :) Btw, do you want to ask Fatimah to join Disney Princess chat? Harmee wanted to chat before but left, so maybe he will log in later :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright canwe be friends (Bnickg (talk) 09:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) :)!! Did you watch Episode 18?? ♥ 04:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No need to wait, I uploaded this ep here :D!! 04:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Chưa, share nghe thử đi KO. HIỂU. GÌ. CẢ Tui chả hiểu bài hát mún nói gì cả!!! Luka, Gakupo vs GUMI chắc là có thể đó.... Can you unlock Roxy? I need to edit something. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 06:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Dễ thương quá, lyrics trong sáng, giá mà chuyện này xảy ra vs tui ngoài đời thật nhỉ Kay Kay --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 13:44, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay you can lock it again. :D There was a typo.. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Đang giận I don't even remember creating those. O.o WonderBuono! (talk) 15:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) BTW, can you explain to me why there's a Magic Spells category when there's already a Spells category? WonderBuono! (talk) 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Này, bà block con này đi, nó cứ add unnessesary pics hoài! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Manjana1999 Vớ vẩn thì thôi, tui đã nói là rắc rối lắm, bà ko hỉu đâu Mấy cái khúc lên cao của KAITO, Gakupo leo ko tới! Tìm đi, tui đợi Thui, ko làm nữa, làm vài ván Project DIVA thôi FACT:KAITO trong cái module Classic nhìn già già thế nào ấy! Tui chúa ghét nhạc KPOP, bà đưa tui bài của SeeU ko khác gì mún giết tui cả KAITO có lúc hát hay, có lúc hát dở, tùy bài và tùy composer http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamnoone/Statitics#Cantarella Nhìn già già thế nào ấy Ừm Cái vụ talkbox của con Rutchelle, để tui làm cho (Bị đang rảnh :]]) Còn bài nào khác ko? I put the magic spells category up for deletion and someone told me not to delete it... I asked why and they never answered me. And then you removed the delete tag so... I'm confused. :( WonderBuono! (talk) 14:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC)